The Ledger of Hidden Fortunes
The Ledger of Hidden Fortunes è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 20 febbraio 2019. Racconta parte della storia di Miri. Racconto precedente: The Principles of Unnatural Selection Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia Data: 15 di Dhazo Luogo: Alture Trifoglio Verbale di Sintesi della Raccolta Tributi: Dei 360 nomi in lista nel registro tributario: 259 cittadini hanno pagato il 30% richiesto dei loro stipendi per intero. 87 cittadini hanno presentato pagamenti parziali con promesse di debito (Vedere Libro Mastro dei Debiti per i dettagli) 13 cittadini hanno optato per fustigazione pubblica o vincoli di servitù. 1 cittadino si è rifiutato totalmente di pagare: come richiesto, i suoi beni sono stati confiscati, insieme a quelli dei suoi parenti, così che siano redistribuiti in attesa di assoluzione. Totale dei Tributi Settimanali: 21.890 zini in monete coniate 7.503 zini in promesse di debito 4.401 zini in proprietà confiscate (Vedere le valutazioni stimate nelle note sottostanti) Oggetto di proprietà n.1: Qtà 3 - Catene di monete, argento. Stimate a 69 zini. Oggetto di proprietà n.2: Qtà 1 - Talismano Orzhov, lapislazzuli con decorazione in cristallo. Stimato a 155 zini. Oggetto di proprietà n.3: Qtà 7 - Maschere facciali per thrull, placcate in oro. Stimate a 109 zini. È la mia terza settimana da esattrice di tributi certificata e, nonostante le promesse di mio padre, non sta affatto diventando più facile. Oggi è andata particolarmente male, quindi lo scrivo qui nel mio libro mastro. Tanto nessuno legge tutte queste note, perciò posso appuntare qui i miei stati d’animo quando ne sento il bisogno senza che nessuno se ne accorga. Oggi ho affrontato il mio primo rifiuto. Il cittadino in questione ha provato a contestarmi il fatto che il nuovo requisito del trenta per cento era troppo alto. Diceva che prima era il dieci per cento, da tempo immemore. Gli ho gentilmente spiegato che era ancora al dieci per cento: il primo dieci per cento era destinato alla gestione della difesa e della guerra, il secondo dieci per cento ai servizi sociali e alle infrastrutture, e l’ultimo dieci per cento era destinato a Orzhova per il compenso del prezioso tempo di Kaya e degli Oligarchi, ma lui non ne voleva sapere. Gli ho presentato l’opportunità di compensare l’altro venti per cento in promesse di debito, se ne aveva la necessità, ma poi ha iniziato ad insultare la gilda, a dire che la nostra capogilda avrebbe fatto meglio a levare quelle avide mani dalle sue tasche prima che fosse stato costretto ad intervenire personalmente. Potevo soprassedere alla sua agitazione e alle imprecazioni, ma non potevo ignorare una spudorata minaccia contro Kaya. Mentre mi stavo muovendo per reprimerlo, i suoi occhi erano agitati come quelli di un ratto rabbioso. Ha provato a caricarmi, sbattendo le mani contro la mia armatura d’oro finché il metallo non si è tinto del rosso del suo sangue. Gli ho appoggiato un avambraccio sulla tempia e poi ho usato il mio bastone per colpirgli piedi e farlo sbilanciare. È caduto colpendo il terreno, con il respiro pesante e spezzato. Mi ha fissato negli occhi tutto il tempo, come se la punizione che avrebbe subìto sarebbe stata inferta per colpa mia. È lui che si era rifiutato di pagare. Io stavo facendo solo il mio lavoro. Data: 24 di Dhazo Luogo: Tenuta della Prosperità Verbale di Sintesi della Raccolta Tributi: Dei 292 nomi in lista nel registro tributario: 120 cittadini hanno pagato il 30% richiesto dei loro stipendi per intero. 127 cittadini hanno presentato pagamenti parziali con promesse di debito (Vedere Libro Mastro dei Debiti per i dettagli) 37 cittadini hanno optato per fustigazione pubblica o vincoli di servitù. 8 cittadini si sono rifiutati totalmente di pagare: come richiesto, i loro beni sono stati confiscati, insieme a quelli dei loro parenti, così che siano redistribuiti in attesa di assoluzione. Totale dei Tributi Settimanali: 6.890 zini in monete coniate 37.503 zini in promesse di debito 8.143 zini in proprietà confiscate (Vedere le valutazioni stimate nelle note sottostanti) Oggetto di proprietà n.1: Qtà 3 - Tirapugni in ottone, con speroni. Stimati a 37 zini. Oggetto di proprietà n.2: Qtà 12 - Piccoli turiboli, argento con rivestimenti d’oro. Stimati a 155 zini. Oggetto di proprietà n.3: Qtà 1 - Auricolare per comunicazioni, Dimir, incantato. Stimato a 109 zini. Oggi, dopo cena, ho mostrato a mio padre i soldi che avevo sgraffignato dai tributi. Quasi cinquecento zini. Riuscivo quasi a vedere l’oro riflesso in quei suoi vitrei occhi spalancati. Si è asciugato una lacrima prima che potesse cadere a terra, e poi mi ha stretto in un forte abbraccio. “Duecentoquindici zini in più rispetto alla settimana scorsa! Che brava la mia ragazza!” mi ha detto, pizzicandomi l’orecchio. Mi sono sentita orgogliosa di contribuire agli ormai esigui fondi della mia famiglia. Ultimamente stava diventando dura, anche prima dell’aumento tributario da parte di Orzhova. Qualche anno fa, una serie di cattivi investimenti aveva devastato buona parte dell’eredità di Padre. Andò al cospetto degli spiriti dei nostri antenati con la speranza di ottenere un prestito dalle immense fortune alle quali si erano aggrappati dopo la loro dipartita. Ammettere il fallimento lo sconvolgeva, e noi tutti avremmo dovuto sopportare gli sguardi sprezzanti dei nostri antenati ad ogni loro visita durante il Giorno delle Assoluzioni o la Vigilia della Resa dei Conti. Ma ciò con cui tornò a casa Padre fu ben peggio di un accollamento di debiti. Era tornato a casa con la verità: non esisteva alcun patrimonio di famiglia. La ricchezza dei nostri antenati era stata ben vincolata alle tombe del Concilio Fantasma, e quando il Concilio Fantasma tirò le cuoia, anche i loro soldi se ne andarono con esso. Gli spiriti dei nostri antenati avevano mantenuto una facciata della loro ricchezza per tutto quel tempo, quando in realtà possedevano solo qualche milione di zini a nome loro e non sopportavano l’idea di separarsene. Io ero amareggiata, ma Padre comprese meglio di me. Anche per noi mantenere le apparenze sarebbe stato importante e costoso. Non osavamo assumere meno di tre servitori, per paura che la voce si spargesse fino agli Oligarchi. Come pontefice, mio padre non li incontrava spesso, ma stare all’ombra degli Oligarchi era un privilegio a cui molti aspiravano. Non potevamo rischiare di vedere abbassarsi la nostra levatura sociale, quindi tutti nella nostra famiglia facevano la loro parte. La raccolta dei tributi era il mio contributo. “Sapevo che saresti stata nel tuo elemento” ha detto Padre, infilando i soldi in una delle sue profonde tasche. “Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe diventato più facile.” Fregare uno zino di qua, uno di là. Truccare i libri mastri. Tutti gli esattori di tributi lo fanno. Solo io non ci riuscivo. So che è l’unico motivo per cui mio Padre mi ha spinta ad intraprendere questa carriera. Un giorno di onesto lavoro per un giorno di furti onesti mi diceva con una risata. Ma prendere i soldi delle altre persone non mi faceva provare gioia, anche se la nostra famiglia ne aveva bisogno, perché tutte quelle famiglie là fuori avevano molto meno di noi. Quindi ottenni un secondo lavoro come assistente di un mago della carne. Creare thrull non è proprio il lavoro più alla moda, ma paga bene, e sono brava. Se i miei genitori lo venissero a scoprire, me ne pentirei per sempre: mi direbbero come la magia della carne sia infima per il nostro ruolo sociale, e se gli spiriti della nostra famiglia mai lo venissero a sapere… che gli dèi ci aiutino! Metà di ciò che guadagno ogni settimana lo dono a mio padre. E l’altra metà la utilizzo per assistere i cittadini che non riescono a pagare i loro tributi. Non ne posso aiutare molti, ma in cuor mio spero che ci siano altri esattori di tributi che facciano la stessa cosa. Data: 11 di Prahz Luogo: Via dell’Oligarca, Sud Verbale di Sintesi della Raccolta Tributi: Dei 436 nomi in lista nel registro tributario: 34 cittadini hanno pagato il 40% richiesto dei loro stipendi per intero. 339 cittadini hanno presentato pagamenti parziali con promesse di debito (Vedere Libro Mastro dei Debiti per i dettagli) 34 cittadini hanno optato per fustigazione pubblica o vincoli di servitù. 29 cittadini si sono rifiutati totalmente di pagare: come richiesto, i loro beni sono stati confiscati, insieme a quelli dei loro parenti, così che siano redistribuiti in attesa di assoluzione. Totale dei Tributi Settimanali: 1.890 zini in monete coniate 68.667 zini in promesse di debito 22.852 zini in proprietà confiscate (Vedere le valutazioni stimate nelle note sottostanti) Oggetto di proprietà n.1: Qtà 4 - Pietreindice, incantate. Stimate a 67 zini. Oggetto di proprietà n.2: Qtà 2 - Sigilli, macchiati. Stimati a 55 zini. Oggetto di proprietà n.3: Qtà 12 - Quarto di sangue umano, pastorizzato. Stimato a 109 zini. Padre oggi è tornato a casa di pessimo umore: un altro dei suoi piani per arricchirsi in fretta è fallito. Ed è fallito malamente, a giudicare dallo stato della sua gamba, che ora era un ammasso contorto di carne di thrull grigio-blu. Ho provato ad avvicinarmi abbastanza da poter usare la mia magia della carne senza che lui se ne accorgesse, ma continuava ad infuriarsi e a pestare i piedi per tutta la casa. La maschera d’oro del thrull attaccata sulla sua pianta del piede ha colpito così forte il pavimento da far cadere le bambole di porcellana nell’espositore di Madre. Padre insultava il Conclave di Selesnya, indicandoli come un branco di zeloti mangia-crusca plagiati che si vestivano di foglie, e diceva che avrebbe abbattuto la gilda da solo per quello che gli avevano fatto. In tutto questo, degli zib di rame continuavano a cadere dai buchi nelle sue tasche. Dai suoi sproloqui ho scoperto che aveva avuto a che fare con un macchinario Izzet e dei wurm. Sembrava interessante, ma non ho voluto origliare. È meglio evitarlo quando è in questo stato. Oggi è effettivamente successo qualcosa di interessante mentre lavoravo dal Mago della Carne Jarek. Stavo sciogliendo un cadavere quando l’ho sentito parlare nella stanza per i regolamenti di conti. “Zitta” diceva. “Le tue suppliche sono inutili ora.” Una donna stava implorando per la propria vita… nulla di nuovo. Tutti i prestatori lo facevano. Ma poi lei ha detto: “Ho delle informazioni che riguardano una vulnerabilità a Vitu-Ghazi. Devo solamente consultarmi con il mio supervisore, e poi verrò compensata adeguatamente. Dopodiché, potrò ripagare tutti i miei debiti!” Estremamente curiosa, ho lasciato cadere la carne con cui stavo lavorando e per poco non ribaltavo una pila di rotule mentre mi affrettavo a raggiungere la porta. Quando ho sbirciato dentro la stanza per i regolamenti di conti, ho visto una donna vestita con una pregiata tunica Selesnya, il cui materiale trasparente era quasi un respiro sulla sua pelle. I suoi movimenti, però, erano precipitosi e sgraziati, e mi hanno colta di sorpresa. Quando ero più giovane, sentivo nel cuore di voler unirmi ai Selesnya. Volevo studiare le loro tradizioni ed apprendere il potere del “dono”. Padre fece morire l’idea sul nascere, quindi non ebbi occasione di imparare molte cose di loro, ma una cosa la sapevo: nessun membro dei Selesnya avrebbe mai osato indebitarsi con il Sindacato Orzhov. L’unica conclusione plausibile era che fosse una spia. Dimir, molto probabilmente. Jarek non ha avuto pietà per lei, e ha richiamato il potere delle rune nascoste nelle ombre della stanza per i regolamenti di conti. Della magia è scaturita dalle sue dita: neri tentacoli di fumo che inizialmente erano effimeri, salvo poi affilarsi in veri e propri pugnali. Ha scorticato la prestatrice dalla testa ai piedi e, non appena concluso l’ultimo taglio, il suo spirito è volato verso il soffitto. Prima di poter fuggire, lui è riuscito a relegarlo in un tomo con un’altra combinazione di incantesimi, per poi ordinare allo spirito di mettersi in fila lungo il muro insieme agli altri che aveva mietuto oggi. Tredici. Era stata una giornata impegnativa. Quando mi ha chiamato, ho contato fino a cinque, poi sono corsa dentro, come se non stessi ficcanasando appena dietro la porta. Ho trascinato il cadavere fuori dalla stanza per i regolamenti di conti, l’ho spogliato, per poi pulirlo con oli profumati che bloccassero la decomposizione. Ho consultato i miei diagrammi, cercando di capire le forme che avrei dovuto incidere nella carne. Avevamo avuto un ordine per un thrull del tesoro. Creare una bestia da sei tonnellate è un bel rompicapo da risolvere, e di solito non richiede meno di quaranta corpi umanoidi, ma io avevo trovato un modo per farlo con trentatré. Il trucco sta nel misurare due volte e lanciare l’incantesimo una sola volta… non è un grande segreto, ma sono rimasta sorpresa dalla quantità di maghi che iniziano ad invocare incantesimi senza un minimo di pianificazione. Potrei creare per intero un altro thrull con tutti gli scarti di carne che si lasciano dietro. Ma mentre iniziavo a disegnare le linee sul corpo con il carboncino, i miei occhi continuavano a spostarsi verso la tunica Selesnya piegata perfettamente al centro del pavimento. Ho pregato gli spiriti dei miei antenati perché scacciassero quel pensiero malsano. Uno degli imp thrull che avevo assemblato oggi ha iniziato a miagolare, con gli occhi che continuavano a fare avanti e indietro tra me e la tunica, come se avesse capito cosa stavo pensando. “Non dovrei proprio…” gli ho risposto. Non sarebbe stato rispettabile prendere quella tunica. Ora apparteneva ad Orzhova, è soltanto un’altra proprietà confiscata da registrare in un libro mastro: Oggetto di proprietà n.12.542: Qtà 1 - Tunica, Selesnya, seta. Stimata a 68 zini. Non sarebbe mancata a nessuno, tanto. Ho infilato la tunica nella mia sacca. Forse non sono così male a rubacchiare, dopotutto. Rileggendo l’ultimo estratto, sembra che mio padre sia una pessima persona, ma in realtà è magnifico in tutto ciò che conta. Durante il nostro periodo di prosperità, contribuì spesso alle arti, commissionando ritratti su vetrate colorate dei nostri antenati da utilizzare come finestre della nostra sala da pranzo. Aveva investito in diverse piccole attività, inclusa una che creò un generatore di runechiavi, cambiando completamente l’ambito della sicurezza a Ravnica. E Padre con me ha la pazienza di un santo. Durante la mia gioventù, ho avuto un periodo un po’ ribelle… cercavo ancora di capire chi fossi e la mia appartenenza. Mi ero colorata i capelli di ogni colore dell’arcobaleno (tranne il verde, ovviamente… Padre non avrebbe mai accettato quel colore in casa nostra) e lui non aveva mai battuto ciglio. Anzi, mi faceva sfilare nella basilica mentre mia madre stava dieci passi dietro di noi, troppo imbarazzata per essere vista dalle signore dei suoi circoli sociali. Ero piccola sotto l’imponenza di quegli intimidatori archi della basilica, ma camminare al fianco di Padre con quel suo sorriso sul volto mi faceva sentire una gigantessa. Mi ha supportato in ogni modo possibile, ed è per questo che non mi pesa negare questa parte di me stessa per lui. Ma attraverso di lui sono riuscita a vedere il buono che c’è nella nostra gilda, e gli Orzhov per me sono abbastanza. Data: 26 di Prahz Luogo: Piazza della Penitenza Verbale di Sintesi della Raccolta Tributi: La raccolta dei tributi è stata temporaneamente sospesa a causa delle rivolte. Sono stati inviati soldati di rinforzo dal Decimo Distretto per aiutare a portare la situazione alla normalità. Bè, ho avuto inaspettatamente il pomeriggio libero, e non penso di tornare al lavoro domani. I cittadini non sono contenti di un altro aumento dei tributi in così poco tempo, e mi sto stancando di raschiare via il sangue da tutti gli angolini e le fessure della mia armatura. Padre è uscito per incontrarsi con il proprietario di un piccolo porto per un potenziale investimento, e mia madre era al suo circolo sociale, quindi pensavo di avere la casa tutta per me oggi. Non c’è voluto molto prima che i miei pensieri tornassero su quella tunica Selesnya nascosta sotto il mio materasso. Sono andata a provarla, giusto per vedere come mi stava addosso. Era quasi su misura, e rispetto all’armatura alla quale mi ero abituata, mi sembrava di indossare delle nuvole. Mi sono immaginata una filigrana di foglie che mi ricopriva le braccia, i capelli tirati indietro e legati con un viticcio contorto, con anche delle bacche e dei fiori applicati qua e là. Ho saltellato fino in sala e mi sono inchinata di fronte all’imponente espositore di Madre, facendo finta che fosse Vitu-Ghazi. Ho danzato come fossi il vento che soffiava tra le foglie dell’albero del mondo… come se non fossi più costretta a confiscare le proprietà per le quali la gente aveva lavorato spaccandosi le ossa pur di ottenerle, non più costretta a confiscare perfino le loro vere ossa. Poi la porta principale si è spalancata rumorosamente. Mio padre era tornato a casa e, a giudicare dal puzzo paludoso che si era portato dentro, sapevo che non sarebbe stato carino con me. Ho cercato di liberarmi di quella maledetta tunica, ma i lacci sulla schiena erano annodati magistralmente. Senza altre opzioni, mi sono nascosta nelle ombre, osservandolo mentre si sfogava, lamentandosi di essere stato quasi schiacciato da una cassa di whisky. Si è strappato via il mantello, ricoperto di rifiuti rimasti attaccati alla lana sul retro. “Miri!” ha chiamato a voce alta, credendo che fossi ancora in camera mia. “Miri! Vieni qui.” Poi i suoi occhi si sono abituati alla flebile luce, e mi ha visto. Non l’avevo mai visto così infuriato. La sua voce faceva tremare le travi, facendomi cadere addosso sbuffi di polvere. Vestirsi con una tunica Selesnya in casa sua? Sarei stata diseredata. Quindi ho cercato di inventarmi una scusa, una qualsiasi. “Mi sono imbattuta in una certa informazione, Padre. Una soffiata secondo la quale Vitu-Ghazi ha una vulnerabilità.” Ho deglutito il blocco che avevo in gola. “Andrò sotto copertura per vedere se riesco a trovarla, e se ci riuscirò potremmo sfruttarla per far implorare pietà all’intera gilda di Selesnya!” “Dove hai ottenuto questa informazione?” mi ha ribattuto immediatamente, con gli occhi ancora socchiusi. “Questo non mi sembra un incarico per un’esattrice di tributi. Andrò a parlare con il tuo comandante.” Gli ho afferrato la camicia, ancora bagnata fradicia, capendo che gli avrei dovuto dire del fatto che praticassi la magia della carne. “L’incarico non proviene dal mio comandante. Ho sentito quest’informazione da una spia, con le mie stesse orecchie.” “Ma dove?” “La spia stava implorando di avere salva la vita, appena prima di venire catturata in forma di spirito. Io… è da un po’ che lavoro per un mago della carne nel mio tempo libero.” Il suo sguardo di rimprovero non si è ammorbidito. Invece di aiutare la mia causa, questa rivelazione è stata la seconda sfida verso di lui. Se dovevo guadagnare nuovamente la fiducia di mio padre, dovevo essere convincente. “Padre, pensi veramente che indosserei questi stracci pacchiani se non credessi che questa soffiata ci possa benedire con una ricchezza inenarrabile? Ho visto come tu e Madre vi siete sforzati, mettendo da parte la vostra felicità per aumentare la mia. Nel momento in cui ho sentito di questa vulnerabilità dei Selesnya, non sono riuscita a pensare ad altro se non a come sfruttarla per aumentare la prosperità degli Orzhov. Gli esattori di tributi mi hanno addestrata nell’arte dell’intimidazione e del combattimento. Tu mi hai insegnato a come manipolare il sistema perché ne beneficiasse la nostra famiglia. Ti prego. Fammi agire.” I suoi occhi si sono poi rilassati. La sua postura è passata da un unico muscolo teso a due braccia aperte, pronte per elargire un abbraccio. Sono riuscita a piantargli nella mente il seme della ricchezza, e quando mi ha guardata vestita in quella tunica, non vedeva più una traditrice, ma un degno successore che avrebbe ripristinato la ricchezza della nostra famiglia. Non sono sicura di quale dei due scenari sia peggio. Data: 7 di Mokosh Luogo: Complesso degli Iniziati Sono qui! Orientamento Selesnya. Ed ora ho un vero diario, fatto di carta di foglie di palma benedette due volte con dei fiorellini gialli pressati nel composto. Le pagine sono friabili e troppo spesse per essere sfogliate come si deve, ed in alcuni punti sembra che non vogliano proprio che il mio inchiostro rimanga impresso… ma è bellissimo, ed è mio, e non devo più nasconderlo. Anzi, gli anziani incoraggiano di prendere nota dei nostri sentimenti nel diario ogniqualvolta ne sentiamo il bisogno. La nostra classe conta trecento iniziati. Danika, Caz e Vasil sono il baccello di sviluppo che mi hanno assegnato. Caz e Vasil sono senza gilda. Danika aveva lavorato come agente di polizia Azorius, ma dopo il massacro della rivolta di Udzec ed il giro di vite che ne è conseguito, aveva avuto un crollo nervoso e decise che doveva cambiare ambiente. Il nostro baccello di sviluppo è connesso ad altri quattro, che formano un ramo di supporto, e questi rami si connettono ai tronchi dell’arricchimento, dopodiché c’è una cosa simile ad un sistema a radici, ma da quella parte della spiegazione avevo iniziato a non ascoltare più l’anziano perché, senza nemmeno farlo apposta, l’odore combinato delle nostre trecento ascelle iniziava a gridare oscenità dirette al mio naso. Ci eravamo lavati in un bagno caldo di bacche ed oli prima di cambiarci nelle nostre nuove tuniche intonse. In quel momento c’era un profumo fantastico, ma a quanto pare quei princìpi botanici non contrastavano il sudore ed il fetore prodotto dai nostri punti umidi. Uno degli iniziati ha perfino avuto il fegato di alzare una mano per lamentarsi. L’anziano aveva definito l’odore come parte della nostra “aura naturale” e ci ha promesso che presto ci saremmo abituati. Danika ha fatto poi passare per il nostro baccello una fiala, ed ognuno di noi ha premuto l’aroma di olio profumato sotto il naso, poi siamo tornati seduti per ascoltare attentamente le istruzioni per le preghiere. Data: 12 di Mokosh Luogo: Raduno del Conclave Non mi piace scriverlo, ma sento già la mancanza di casa. Certo, il Sindacato Orzhov ha i suoi problemi, ma almeno la nostra igiene è impeccabile, e la nostra carta non si frantuma di sua spontanea volontà se la guardi troppo. E non ho mai apprezzato i soldi tanto quanto lo sto facendo ora. Per esempio, ieri, quando ho scoperto che stavamo venendo convocati per partecipare alla nostra prima Benedizione Collettiva, sapevo per certo che mi sarei dovuta presentare con qualcosa di più affascinante della mia tunica rubata. Dopo quasi una settimana di utilizzo continuo, stava iniziando a sgualcirsi, ma non ci sono tessitori abbastanza vicini da raggiungerli a piedi vicino al complesso degli iniziati. Solo un paio di sarti che confezionano tuniche fatte in casa. Ho comunque trovato la tunica che cercavo: una bellissima seta leggera ricamata di foglie dorate. Il mio portafogli è praticamente saltato fuori dalla tasca dopo averla vista. Il lavoro della sarta era magnifico. Celestiale. Non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a quanto sarebbe stata proficua la sua attività con l’aiuto di un buon investitore. Avrebbe potuto comprare i contratti di debito di una mezza dozzina di prestatori e far loro fare tutto il lavoro di cucito. Avrebbe potuto triplicare i suoi profitti solo nel primo anno, espandere il suo marchio, comprare un punto vendita in Via Latta, andare a caccia di altri investitori, e poi… ...Ma questi non sono i modi dei Selesnya. E per peggiorare ulteriormente le cose, la sarta avrebbe scambiato la tunica per un bollitore di rame o per delle cesoie per la potatura rinforzate in bandu. Sono saltata alla conclusione che un bollitore sarebbe stato più facile da trovare, dato che non so cosa siano delle cesoie per la potatura rinforzate in bandu. Sono andata da un fabbro che voleva quattro paia di calze fatte a maglia per il bollitore. L’unica maglierista nelle vicinanze voleva un chilo di pelo di lupo bianco. (Non ho osato chiedere a cosa le servisse.) Ho trovato un cavalcalupo che era indisposto e voleva che in cambio portassi a spasso il suo cucciolo. Ho portato a spasso il lupo (che non era assolutamente un cucciolo). Ho dato il pelo alla maglierista, e le calze al fabbro. Ci avevo preso la mano con il baratto, anche se avevo sprecato quasi l’intera mattinata a fare commissioni invece di studiare e, lasciate che ve lo dica, la mia aura personale era stagionata. Quindi mi sono data una lavata prima di tornare dalla sarta, perché sapevo che non avrei avuto il tempo di farlo prima del raduno per le Benedizioni Collettive. Poi ho bussato alla sua porta, e nel momento della sua risposta le ho mostrato il bollitore, bello e lucido, senza riuscire a contenere la smorfia orgogliosa sul mio volto. “Vorrei barattare questo per quella tunica, se non è un problema.” Con un sorriso dolcissimo, mi ha detto: “Ma cosa me ne dovrei fare di due bollitori?” E da dentro casa sua ho sentito il fischio di un bollitore, scambiato con un altro cliente non meno di venti minuti prima. Mi faceva male la testa. E anche il cuore. Quando mi sono ricongiunta con il mio baccello, Danika ha visto la mia frustrazione e mi ha messo addosso uno scialle che ha cambiato completamente l’estetica della mia tunica. Eravamo in ritardo per le Benedizioni, quindi ci siamo seduti verso il fondo, dove lo sciamano non potesse notarci. Eravamo sempre più irrequieti dopo la terza ora di canto ed abbiamo iniziato a passarci delle note tramite dei foglietti di foglie di palma. Le ho chiesto se domani avesse voluto venire con me a Vitu-Ghazi. Sembrava che si stesse integrando meglio di me all’interno del Conclave, quindi il suo aiuto mi sarebbe utile. Lei ha accettato, e quando il nostro foglietto si è disintegrato in un cumulo di briciole nel momento in cui l’ho preso in mano, abbiamo fatto fatica a contenere le risate. Sapevo che le possibilità di trovare una vulnerabilità a Vitu-Ghazi erano molto scarse. Sapevo che mio padre sarebbe rimasto deluso. Potremmo non reclamare mai il nostro patrimonio, ma almeno potrò dirgli di averci provato. E forse, con il suo compleanno alle porte, si dimenticherà presto di questo sciocco piano. Nel Sindacato, i compleanni vengono celebrati con delle collane di monete, ed ogni anno gli Oligarchi per i quali Padre investe molto tempo pur di impressionarli lo ricopriranno di ricchezze. Per gli Oligarchi, quelle collane sono semplici gingilli, ovviamente, ma la loro generosità potrebbe tenere a galla la nostra famiglia per mesi, forse perfino per un anno. Quando ero bambina, e quando i soldi per i compleanni erano solamente soldi superflui, lo aiutavo a staccare le monete dalla collana e ad impilarle. Ne donava metà alla chiesa, come è richiesto, ma l’altra metà la spendeva per le corse dei dromad, con la possibilità di trasformare quegli spiccioli in una fortuna. Mi portava sempre con lui. Mi sedevo sulle sue gambe, anche se cadevo ogni volta che si alzava in piedi preso dalle emozioni: o ringraziava gli spiriti per una scelta vincente, o li malediva quando sceglieva male. Era molto più frequente quest’ultima situazione. Ogni anno tornava a casa con le tasche vuote ed un grande sorriso che attraversava il suo viso, dicendo che c’era andato vicinissimo a vincere, e che un giorno non ci sarebbe stato nulla che non potesse darmi se glielo avessi chiesto, e poi mi pizzicava l’orecchio e si stupiva di come avesse trovato un’ultima moneta nascosta dietro di esso. Oh. Questo raduno per le Benedizioni sta durando da quattro ore. Mi si sono addormentate le chiappe. Dèi, se mi manca casa mia. Data: 13 di Mokosh Luogo: Complesso degli Iniziati Oggi abbiamo imparato un incantesimo di crescita. Sembra che tutti i miei compagni di baccello abbiano trovato “il dono” e siano riusciti a far crescere dei semi fino a farli diventare rigogliose piante. Io, invece, ho solo sprecato tempo a pregare gli spiriti dei miei antenati perché facessero accadere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, prima che l’anziano tornasse dalle sue meditazioni e vedesse il mio triste vaso di terracotta riempito di sola terra. “Hai provato il Canto di Vitu-Ghazi?” mi ha chiesto Vasil, inclinando preoccupato un sopracciglio. Io ho scosso la testa. Tutta la mattinata di ieri è andata sprecata a recuperare quel bollitore, quindi non ho avuto tempo di esercitarmi. Vasil mi ha guidata attraverso il canto, e quando l’ho provato a fare da sola vedevo che qualcosa si era mosso sotto la terra, ma i semi non erano germogliati. Li ho tirati fuori e tenuti sul palmo della mano. I grossi semi bianchi si erano seccati ed erano diventati marroni. “Non preoccuparti” mi ha detto Caz, interrando degli altri semi nel vaso. “L’invocazione della scintilla del seme è a prova di stupido.” Mi ha poi dato un colpetto col gomito. “Non lo insegnano agli iniziati perché è così semplice che non varrebbe nemmeno la pena imparare i canti.” Poi Caz ha agitato le sue dita come se disegnasse una spirale, ha evocato un globo verde pulsante di magia nella propria mano, per poi cospargerlo sul suo vaso. La sua pianta grassa ha raddoppiato le sue dimensioni. Ho provato a fare la stessa cosa, e quando io ho cosparso la mia terra emersero tre germogli. Per un breve attimo, ero entusiasta, ma poi si sono avvizziti, proprio come i semi. Quando il mio baccello aveva finito le idee, hanno provato ad aiutarci alcuni del nostro ramo di supporto. Quando anche quelle idee non erano andate a buon fine, mi ha dato consiglio uno degli iniziati del nostro tronco di arricchimento che aveva assistito a tutte le lezioni di incantamento. Ma nulla ha funzionato, e l’anziano sarebbe tornato da un momento all’altro. Mi sono chiesta se il fatto di non riuscire a far crescere nulla fosse dovuto al fatto di aver lavorato per troppo tempo con la morte. Però Danika non si è arresa con me. Ha continuato ad aiutarmi nei canti, finché l’anziano non è tornato, ma poi, all’ultimo secondo utile, ha scambiato il mio vaso con il suo. “Bel lavoro” mi ha detto l’anziano, pizzicando le foglie per testarne l’elasticità. “Molto bene.” Poi si è voltato verso Danika, corrugando la fronte vedendo i suoi germogli avvizziti. “Prima o poi il dono ti troverà” ha detto. “Ma vorrei che passassi il resto della serata in meditazione correttiva.” Più tardi le ho chiesto perché mai avesse compiuto quel gesto. Mi ha detto che sapeva quanto oggi sarei voluta andare a visitare Vitu-Ghazi, e che non ci fossimo riuscite ad andare insieme, almeno sarei potuta andare io da sola. Non sapevo cosa dire. Sono rimasta sopraffatta dalla sua generosità e dal suo sacrificio, e dalla gentilezza di tutti quelli che avevano provato ad aiutarmi. Quindi sono andata alla Sala di Gilda da sola, e quando mi sono ritrovata lì in piedi mi sono stupita della magnificenza dell’albero del mondo. Vederlo di persona è stato agrodolce. Era così perfetto, così sereno, e l’architettura organica che lo avvolgeva sembrava fatta di sbuffi di fumo piuttosto che di pietra. Ma sapevo già che domani sarei stata diretta a casa a mani vuote, pronta ad affrontare la delusione di Padre. Tutti quei sentimenti se ne sono andati quando ho sentito qualcosa vibrare contro la mia coscia. Mi sono abbassata per trovare una tasca nella mia tunica. Non l’avevo mai notata prima. A dir la verità, sono sicura che prima non ci fosse mai stata. Mentre infilavo dentro la mano, dei fili di magia si sono spezzati. La tasca, tutto d’un tratto, sembrava pesante, trascinando la tunica verso terra da quel lato. Mi sono assicurata che nessuno stesse guardando, e poi ho tirato fuori l’oggetto. Era un artefatto… dei Selesnya. Mi pulsava in mano, e quando l’ho alzato verso Vitu-Ghazi mi si è rivelata una sconcertante verità. Il grande albero era stato ripristinato qualche tempo fa in seguito ad un attacco da parte di un qualche mago supremo Izzet, ma era sembrato che quelle ferite fossero superficiali. Sotto la corteccia, riuscivo a vedere quanto in realtà era fragile l’albero del mondo, con fratture da fatica che si espandevano per tutti i suoi rami, dei pilastri di supporto nascosti che riuscivano a malapena a reggere tutto quel peso. Un attacco opportunamente mirato avrebbe potuto far collassare l’intera struttura, e questa volta per sempre. Questo artefatto potrebbe valere milioni per gli Orzhov. Decine di milioni. Forse di più. La nostra famiglia sarebbe stata fatta emergere dalla disperazione, e l’orgoglio che mio padre avrebbe avuto nei miei confronti sarebbe stato lucente quanto il sole. Data: 14 di Mokosh Luogo: La Mia Camera Ieri sera sono corsa a casa direttamente dal Conclave, impaziente di dire a mio padre quello che avevo scoperto. Ho spalancato la porta, sudata e con la nausea. Prima di poter aprire bocca, mio padre ha dato un’occhiata alle mie condizioni pietose, chiamando poi i servitori per immergermi in un bagno con saponi profumati, darmi qualcosa di decente da vestire e preparami un pasto degno di un Orzhov. Solo allora avrebbe accettato di ascoltare le notizie che avevo per lui. Ha poi inviato un paggio che andasse a prendere mia madre al suo circolo sociale. Quando è tornata a casa, ha continuato ad adularmi, togliendo i legnetti e le piccole bacche dai miei capelli, come una mamma lupo che pulisce il pelo del suo cucciolo. “Mi sei mancata, Miri” ha detto, e per la prima volta il mio nome era come una canzone che usciva dalle sue labbra. Ogni tipo di imbarazzo che aveva provato nei miei confronti era sparito. “La casa non è stata più la stessa da quando non ci sei. Tuo padre è stato insopportabile e continuava a vantarsi con tutti di quanto sua figlia fosse coraggiosa.” Il profumo della carne cotta e delle salse mi ha fatto venire l’acquolina in bocca. Dopo una settimana di fiocchi di crusca e frutta essiccata, mi stavo praticamente sbavando addosso. Il cibo aveva attirato la mia attenzione, ma la mano di mia madre mi ha fatto volgere lo sguardo verso di lei. “So che la tua gita dai Selesnya è stata tutto uno stratagemma. Hai sempre avuto quella gilda nel cuore, da quando eri bambina. Una madre sa sempre tutto. Ora dì a tuo padre che hai trovato questa.” Mi ha messo tra le mani un artefatto: una delicata corona dorata che irradiava una leggera luce bianca. “Digli che l’hai sgraffignata dalle sale di Vitu-Ghazi. Inventa una bellissima storia, e per ora soddisferà la sua brama di ricchezza.” Dopo avermi fatto questo discorso, non stavo più nella pelle per l’annuncio ancora migliore che avrei fatto a cena. Perfino gli spiriti degli antenati si erano uniti a noi, imbronciati dinanzi al delizioso banchetto che sapevano non potessimo permetterci. Ho raccontato la mia storia, e mio padre pendeva totalmente dalle mie labbra. Ha riso quando ho parlato della carta orribile e della mia mattinata persa a barattare. Mia madre ha sorriso, con una piccola ruga d’orgoglio all’angolo degli occhi. È stato in questo momento che ho capito quanto fosse già molto ricca la mia famiglia. Non per le monete nelle nostre tasche, ma per l’amore che proviamo l’uno per gli altri nei nostri cuori. Ho anche pensato agli amici che mi ero fatta al Conclave. Ai profondi legami che abbiamo creato in così poco tempo. Legami che non sono ancora pronta ad abbandonare. Quando sono arrivata alla parte di Vitu-Ghazi, è uscito qualcosa di inaspettato. Non ho raccontato loro della vulnerabilità, e che la nostra famiglia sarebbe stata destinata a condividere un enorme patrimonio. Ho invece mostrato a mio padre l’artefatto che mi aveva dato mia madre. “La Corona della Convergenza? Miri, questa vale migliaia di zini!” ha urlato mio padre, e mentre mi tirava a sé per un abbraccio, io e mia madre abbiamo condiviso un sorrisino complice. “L’ho fatto per te, Padre. Così che potessi essere fiero di me.” “Oh, Miri. Io sono sempre stato fiero di te” ha detto. “E non esiste patrimonio al mondo che possa battere l’amore che provo per te.” Questa sarà il mio ultimo estratto sul diario Selesnya. Non voglio che mio padre lo trovi per caso, anche se dubito che questa carta possa durare conservata più di qualche mese, soprattutto ora che le mie lacrime stanno trasformando in poltiglia ogni pagina. Data: 29 di Mokosh Luogo: Via dell’Oligarca, Nord Verbale di Sintesi della Raccolta Tributi: Dei 621 nomi in lista nel registro tributario: 551 cittadini hanno pagato il 18% richiesto dei loro stipendi per intero. 65 cittadini hanno presentato pagamenti parziali con promesse di debito (Vedere Libro Mastro dei Debiti per i dettagli) 5 cittadini hanno optato per fustigazione pubblica o vincoli di servitù. 0 cittadini si sono rifiutati totalmente di pagare. Totale dei Tributi Settimanali: 68.417 zini in monete coniate 3.670 zini in promesse di debito 2.852 zini in proprietà confiscate (Vedere le valutazioni stimate nelle note sottostanti) Oggetto di proprietà n.1: Qtà 3 - Rune, incantate. Stimate a 67 zini. Oggetto di proprietà n.2: Qtà 1 - Sigillo, molto sporco. Stimato a 75 zini. Oggetto di proprietà n.3: Qtà 12 - Caraffe di guano di pipistrello. Stimate a 205 zini. Sono tornata al lavoro, e ora le cose vanno meglio. Fortunatamente mi sono persa la parte peggiore della rivolta, e la calma è tornata nelle strade ora che il Sindacato aveva acconsentito ad una tassazione molto più ragionevole del diciotto per cento. È più di un mese che non devo lavare via il sangue dalla mia armatura. Il compleanno di Padre è stato lo scorso fine settimana. Come avevamo previsto, portò a casa una piccola fortuna in collane di monete, ma disse che il miglior regalo era il dono che gli avevo dato. “È un albero di monete incantato” gli dissi, mentre glielo facevo vedere nel suo vaso di terracotta. Lui guardò il germoglio e corrugò la fronte. Stava per urlare qualcosa sul fatto di non permettere a nulla di verde di entrare in casa sua, ma poi misi la mano dentro la terra e tirai fuori una moneta d’oro. I suoi occhi si illuminarono. “L’ho fregato ieri dalle proprietà confiscate” dissi io. “Produce una moneta ogni notte.” Da allora, mio padre ha diligentemente badato all’albero: lo innaffia, si assicura che abbia abbastanza luce, e ci parla pure quando pensa che nessuno lo senta. Ed ogni notte, dopo che mio padre è andato a dormire, e prima che io me ne sgusci via per andare a lavorare segretamente con la magia della carne fino alle prime ore del mattino, metto un moneta nella terra, così che lui possa trovarla. Avere quella piccola quantità di verde in casa nostra mi riempie di serenità e speranza. Ora come ora, è solo una talea che lui ha permesso di far entrare nelle nostre vite, ma presto riuscirà ad allungare le sue radici oltre il suo vaso, e spero di fare così anch’io, prima o poi. Collegamenti esterni *Il Libro Mastro della Ricchezza Nascosta Categoria:Pubblicazione Web